A shocking new shinigami
by Blacksilo
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia were having a normal day killing Hollows until an unexpected unknown shinigami arrives. This story mainly revolves around a character the I have created but will also star Ichigo and Rukia and they are already dating before the events of this story. also it is M rated for violent action, swearing and adult content -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1:A mysterious shinigami appears

Ichigo Kurosaki may not be an ordinary 18 year old boy due to the fact that he was secretly a substitute shinigami, but nothing could have prepared him for the shock that just came over him. One moment he was fighting and killing Hollows with his partner and girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki. The next he was on the ground looking up to the figure that had just obviously knocked him to the ground. He was dumbfounded at the presence of what he thought was a new enemy until he saw that the man had a zanpakuto. 'what the hell is this shinigami doing here' Ichigo thought until he heard the scream his girlfriend let out.

Rukia was never one to be caught off-guard but the sudden appearance of the man shocked her. Especially when she looked at the man's face and blinked with shock. 'he looks exactly like Ichigo' she thought. But this is the moment the Hollow waited for and slashed through Rukia with his four razer sharp talons. "what a weak and pitiful shinigami" the Hollow exclaimed as he started to lick Rukia's blood off of his razer sharp claws. Rukia couldn't move as the pain was so unbearable she couldn't even talk all that would come out were moans of pain. This is when the unexpected happened the Hollow just seemed to disappear. She then realized why the shinigami had slashed through the Hollow so fast that she couldn't see. 'what the hell are my senses getting weaker I couldn't even see him no way is he that fast, Ichigo can't even move that fast' Rukia thought to herself as she tried to move, but all that did for her is make the pain coursing through her body skyrocket and make her exclaim in pain. The man hears her scream and rushes over to administer emergency aid to the fallen shinigami. "Ichi….go" the name only came out as a whisper before Rukia fell unconscious.

"Rukia" Ichigo screamed as he ran to her side, but before he even knew it the shinigami that had shoved him into the ground earlier was already at her side trying to heal her with kido. 'how is this guy able to move so fucking fast, I didn't even see him move' Ichigo thought but that thought was quickly replaced with worry as he looked down at Rukia's body and gasped. She had lost a lot of blood that was apparent since it looked like one of those cheesy slasher films that Keigo liked so much. "Rukia" was all that managed to come out of his lips as he fell to his knees while tears swelled up in his eyes. That was when the man talked to him and said "I know your worried now Ichigo but don't she will be fine she's just unconscious at the moment." he said this while never looking away from Rukia, and for some reason he felt calmed by the words until he finally got off of the ground and said "who the hell are you and what are you doing here". the man responded gruffly by saying "can't you see that I'm in the middle of doing something right now. I have almost finished closing the wounds, unless you would rather have her die of blood loss." This quieted Ichigo down as he cursed at himself 'I feel so powerless right now the woman I love was in danger and I couldn't do a damn thing'. "Ichigo don't beat yourself up about this remember I'm the one who knocked you down" The man said as Ichigo stood up obviously infuriated "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU GET IN THE WAY" Ichigo screamed at him "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT RUKIA IS HURT." The man didn't even seem rattled by Ichigo's rant as he calmly got up as he wiped his hands on his robes. "Rukia will be fine I've healed the cuts but she may be out for awhile and she will be in pain" the man said calmly as he turned around and saw his face for the first time and gasped with shock

'What the hell he looks just like me' Ichigo thought as he looked him over


	2. Chapter 2:The Realization

**A/N: First off I forgot to tell all of you last time that this is my first fanfic ever so if you would review I would be very appreciative of your constructive criticism or praise for my story, also I will consider any recommendations as this story is for you guys as well . Secondly I would like to thank Star fire girl 788 for being my first reviewer and follower. Now lets get back to some damned fan fiction.**

The man didn't even seem rattled by Ichigo's rant as he calmly got up as he wiped his hands on his robes. "Rukia will be fine I've healed the cuts but she may be out for awhile and she will be in pain" the man said calmly as he turned around and saw his face for the first time and gasped with shock.

'what the hell this guy looks just like me' Ichigo thought to himself as he looked over the man who just healed Rukia. He was around 6 feet 2 inches tall with the body of a man who has obviously been fighting his entire life. His face looked nearly identical to his own same cheek structure and everything; except for his hair instead of the bright orange mop that he had this guy had a closely cropped style of deep brown hair. Everything about him screamed Kurosaki but he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. 'is this guy some type of imposter, his zanpaktuo is nearly the same as mine but it's completely white' Ichigo was thinking to himself until the man spoke up "Hello Ichigo, I know you have a lot of questions right now and that is understandable but right now we are still in danger" the man took a minute to gather his breath until he said "I mean it Ichigo these Hollows where just scouts for something much bigger we must leave since Rukia is in the state she is in". 'Who in the hell does this guy think he is he pushes me down and Rukia gets hurt now he expects me to follow everything he says what a self righteous jackass' Ichigo thought until he finally said "I ain't going anywhere until you tell me who you are and where we are going." Ichigo crosses his arms and stamps his foot in the ground until the man scoffs at him "my name is Zazuki Kurosaki and we are going back to your house where I will explain everything now we must go" he says this as he shunpos away. 'did he just say what I think he did' Ichigo asks himself as he pulls Rukia into his arms and chases after the man who claims to be family.

Zazuki cant help but feel bad for what has just occurred 'maybe it is my fault that Rukia got hurt, but I had to Ichigo didn't see the Hollow that had fired a cero at him and he may not believe him when he says that was the reason for him pushing him down but I don't give a damn about the small details.' he thought to himself as he sighs 'but I still want to be accepted by my family, I may never have been alone but that is what I have always felt I need to be accepted by them' but that thought was quickly dispelled as the image of his childhood best friend Daisuke flashes through his mind. Zazuki was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Ichigo had caught up with him.

'how the hell is this guy so fast' Ichigo thought as looked down at Rukia and continues his train of thought 'it cant be Rukia she hardly weighs anything' he scoffed at himself and thought 'I must be slacking with the lack of strong enemies since Aizen's death' but that is soon dispelled as the realization hits him 'no I still feel as fast as normal but he still is faster, I may only be in Shikai but I still should be faster maybe he truly is family'. Ichigo is so lost in thought that he didn't realize that they were already at the Kurosaki Household until Zazuki spoke up "Ichigo we are here for now let me introduce myself and get some rest for today". "oh hell no you owe me some answers and I would like to get some now" Ichigo exclaimed emphatically as he stared down the unknown Kurosaki.

Zazuki didn't know what to say no one had ever called him out like that and he sure as hell didn't like it. 'I swear it's like he wants me to beat the living shit out of him, I save his and his girlfriend's asses and this is the thanks I get' he thought as it seams that a vein is about to burst in his forehead. 'calm down Zazuki he is just shocked I sure as hell was when I learnt about them' he thought and that proved the trick as his heartbeat and breath returned to normal and calmly stated "I only want to wait because Rukia is going to want to hear this an I only feel like explaining this once it is quite a long story" as Ichigo calms down and turns the door knob and his greeted with a familiar sight…

**A/N: and that's it for chapter 2 now I have a very serious question as this is for you guys as well would you rather me post short chapter like this on a daily to semi daily basis as I have to deal with school as well or would you rather longer chapters but have to wait about a week in between updates it doesn't matter to me but it is your choice you could answer this in the reviews or in a private message but until I have got a good grasp on what you want I will continue to upload short chapters. Also thank you to anyone who took the time to read through my small rant and takes the time to answer my question.**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting the rest of the family

**A/N: Guys I am very sorry for not uploading the last couple of days I've had baseball and was unable to sit down and write some fan fiction but don't fret I've got a couple of chapters worth of writing going up today for your enjoyment so please don't hate me. Also I still haven't gotten any reviews so if you get the time please review it will help me understand what you guys want out of me and will ultimately lead to a better fanfic.**

"I only want to wait because Rukia is going to want to hear this an I only feel like explaining this once it is quite a long story" as Ichigo calms down and turns the door knob and his greeted with a familiar sight…

"yahaaaaaaaaaa" Ichigo's father Isshin screams as he greets Ichigo with his signature welcoming dropkick. Ichigo however knew this was coming and amply grabs his father's leg, and throws him into the wall with a resounding thud. "I swear you never learn dad, no matter how many times I evade you continue to try for no reason" Ichigo stated while shaking his head at Isshin's antics. "Well how else are you going to get better if I don't continue" Isshin asks with a laugh until he sees Rukia's injured form in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY THIRD DAUGHTER" Isshin screams at him, as Karin and Yuzu walk out into the living room to figure out what the commotion. "Old man what are you screaming about" Karin asks as Isshin just points his finger at Ichigo and Rukia's injured body. "haha, do you really think Ichi did this to Rukia you know he would rather die than hurt her" Karin laughs at him. "Ichigo who is that right behind you " Yuzu asks Ichigo as Isshin and Karin's snap towards Zazuki. 'how am I supposed to answer this I don't really know him' Ichigo thinks to himself as he tries to find an answer until Zazuki finally breaks the silence "I'm just a friend of Ichigo's the name is Zazuki" as he extends his hand out to Isshin as they exchange a firm handshake. 'Thank God he can think on his feet' Ichigo sighs in relief at his presence of mind. "Ichigo is this one of your shinigami friends" Karin asks as Zazuki's jaw hit's the floor. "You mean you already know about us" Zazuki asks still in shock at the question. "Of course we already know Ichi couldn't keep his late night escapades a secret forever" Karin laughs at Zazuki dumbfounded at the stupid question. "Why don't you guys come inside and you can explain everything and get something to eat at the same time" Yuzu asks as motioning them inside the Kurosaki house.

'So this is the house my siblings lived in' Zazuki thought to himself as he takes in the simple house every thing about is completely ordinary except for the gaint poster of Isshin's late wife Masaki hanging on the wall. 'it's nice to see that father still loves mom very much, she wouldn't be happy if he didn't return to her' "Zazuki why don't you come and eat something" Yuzu asks him. This breaks the trance that Zazuki was in as he replies "I'm coming". As Zazuki sits down beside Ichigo that Yuzu and Karin's jaws drop as they finally realize that resemblance between the two shinigami, but Isshin just sits there with a dumb smirk as he continues to eat. "Who are you Zazuki and why do you look so much like Ichi" Karin asks as Yuzu is still trying to process the resemblance. " I'll explain everything when Rukia wakes up as she will probably want to hear my story and I don't feel like saying it twice" Zazuki said calmly as he took a bite of pork and eyes widen at the exquisite flavor. "Wow Yuzu your cooking is amazing" Zazuki said with high praise as Karin looks at him with skepticism. "How do you know our names Zazuki" Karin asks knowingly as she glares at Zazuki. 'damn it I should of waited now I may have to explain it' Zazuki curses at himself until Ichigo pipes up with "he's my friend so I told him about you guys". 'thank you for saving my ass there Ichigo now were even' Zazuki thinks as he gives Ichigo a little thank you glance. "Oh" Karin says as her face flushes red as she realizes that her question was stupid and it embarrassed her. 'No Karin your instincts were very right I shouldn't have known that, and you would have found out if it wasn't for Ichigo' Zazuki thinks to himself a little proud at his sister's instincts. "What's with that shit-eating grin dad" Karin asks trying to dispel the attention away from herself. Isshin looks over at her and yells "THERE'S NO SWEARING DURING THE KUROSAKI FAMILY DINNER KARIN." To which Karin quickly retorts by saying "and I thought there was no yelling either". "Karin I'm the father and I make the rules" Isshin says calmly; "whatever freak" Karin grumbles as she picks at her food. 'I'll have to remember that dad you just successfully diverted the attention and didn't have to answer her question' Zazuki thinks as he looks over at Isshin who gives him a look that says 'I know your little secret' to which Zazuki smiles and thinks 'you would know who I am after all these years even though you haven't seen me since I was born'. Dinner continues on without any more interruptions, and ends with a round of thank you's to Yuzu for the incredible food. "Zazuki do you need somewhere to sleep tonight I know you must be tired" Yuzu asks with sincerity in her eyes. "I would very much Yuzu you are very kind" Zazuki replies to his little sister, "I could also use a warm shower and then I'll nod off for the night, then I will explain everything". Zazuki climbs up the stairs as he makes his way to the bathroom; he strips down as he turns on the hot water and lets it run over him. 'Damn this feels nice it's been awhile since I've had a hot shower' Zazuki thinks as he starts to wash. After he finishes washing Ichigo walks up to him with night clothes and says "I know you don't have anything with you so you can borrow these for the night". "Thank you Ichigo" Zazuki says as Ichigo turns away until he remembers that he doesn't know where he will be sleeping. "Um, Ichigo do you have any clue where I'll be resting" Zazuki asks and Ichigo responds by saying "Ya the guest room it's the last door on the left". "Thanks for all the help today Ichigo and I promise that you will here everything after breakfast tomorrow" Zazuki says as he looks to Ichigo for a response, and surprisingly Ichigo says "don't worry about it just get some rest and tomorrow is another day". 'well that went better than I thought" Zazuki thought as he entered the guest room and it took him less than a minute to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Backstory and the Bomb

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and I'm very sorry with the long wait but I've been sick and juggling school so I haven't had much time to write but here is the long awaited chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Also I would like to thank all of you readers for the 300 views on my first fanfic you're the best.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'well that went better than I thought" Zazuki thought as he entered the guest room and it took him less than a minute to fall asleep._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zazuki was walking down the street side by side with his best friend Daisuke. You would never guess that these two would have developed the bond that they had it was almost as if they are brothers. No one expected this as Zazuki was a prince and Daisuke was just a lowly bodyguard. 'everyone is staring and gawking as usual what jackasses' Zazuki thought to himself while looking towards his best friend and he saw a look of shamefulness from his best friend. "Damn it Daisuke I told you to stop thinking down about yourself you may not be royalty but you are still my best friend you know I would die for you right. That's why we are best friends we would risk our own lives to make sure that the other was safe" Zazuki scolded. "Don't say that Master Zazuki I am your protector you don't need to do that" Daisuke replied. "How many times do I have to tell you don't call me 'Master' unless we are at one of those god awful parties my family throws. You're my best friend and you can drop the…" was all that Zazuki was able to get off before an explosion went off sending Zazuki and Daisuke flying.

'What the hell just happened' Zazuki thought as he groggily got up 'where is Daisuke he better be alright'. His question is answered as he hears Daisuke yell "run Zazuki it's the anarchists". 'What the hell they have never been this bold as to attack me in the middle of a public place' Zazuki thought as he started running towards Daisuke 'like hell if he thinks I'm going to let him have all of the fun'. He finally catches up to Daisuke as he takes down another rouge Shinigami. 'Why do they keep throwing themselves at us we my only be 16 but I'm the prince and Daisuke is my personal protector' Zazuki thought as he called out his Shikai "slay them quickly Usteganz". The short silver blade my seem like an overhyped knife but the thing is he as nearly unrivaled speed. The silver blade dances elegantly as he starts dispatching the low ranking Shinigami, he truly looks every bit as royal as he truly is when he's fighting. Everyone is captivated by his quick and concise movements so much as Daisuke never saw the blade come down and slash him in half. "DAISUKE" Zazuki yelled as ran towards the man who just attacked his best friend "YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". "Not today kid everyone fall back" the mysterious man yelled as the fled from the scene without a trace.

"Yahhhhhhhh" Zazuki screams as he wakes up drenched in sweat breathing heavily as he takes in his surroundings. He is still in the plain guest room in the Kurosaki household as he breathes calmly for a minute. 'Why the hell am I still having this dream it's been three years and I have had the same dream every night' Zazuki thinks to himself 'Daisuke I promise I will avenge you, you were my best friend and those bastards took you from me'. It's at this moment everyone piles into the guest room as they heard the blood curdling scream that came out from Zazuki. "What's wrong Zazuki why did you yell" Karin asks and Ichigo chirps in angrily with "ya what's wrong you woke me and Rukia". 'damn it what am I going to say' Zazuki thinks to himself sweating a bit more until Rukia came to his rescue "guys quit interrogating him he's obviously stressed just judging by the sweat so it's probably something embarrassing or personal" 'Thank God for my good luck' Zazuki thinks inwardly. "I still expect an explanation Zazuki" Ichigo mumbles until Rukia smacks him and says "don't be rude to a guest that just saved my life". "No Rukia, Ichigo is right he deserves an explanation and you all will get one after I take a shower is that fine with all of you" Zazuki says. At this everyone's eyes light up as they nod and think 'finally we get to find out who this guy is that looks just like Ichigo'. When everyone is out of the room Zazuki grabs a towel and heads towards the shower.

"so we finally get to find out who this mysterious guy is" Ichigo mumbles and Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia nod their heads. But Isshin doesn't seem phased and continues to sip his coffee. "Why are you so calm about this do you know anything about this guy" Ichigo accuses. "Everything will be explained when Zazuki comes down from his shower" Isshin responds calmly "so you do know this guy why does he look so much like me" Ichigo responds hostilely. "I thought that was obvious I mean I did say my name was Zazuki Kurosaki, I'm your twin brother" Zazuki says as he drops the bomb on them. "WHAT?" everyone exclaims as Isshin just calmly sips his coffee.

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to leave off I know it's a epic cliff hanger but don't worry there should be another chapter out today if everything goes off without a hitch. Also I'm going to start something new at the end of each chapter I will say one of my favorite quotes so you will be able to understand what type of person I am and this chapter's quote is **  
_**"I have failed over and over and over again in my life and that is why I succeed"-Michael Jordan**_


	5. Chapter 5:A Family Discussion

**A/N: Hey guys here we go the next chapter in the story of the mystery Shinigami Zazuki Kurosaki please enjoy.**

**Also I always seem to forget this but I DO NOT OWN Bleach it belongs to it's rightful owners. However this is an original story of my own.**

_"I thought that was obvious I mean I did say my name was Zazuki Kurosaki, I'm your twin brother" Zazuki says as he drops the bomb on them. "WHAT?" everyone exclaims as Isshin just calmly sips his coffee._

'I can't believe this is such a shock to them I mean me and Ichigo look nearly identical' Zazuki thought as he looked at the shocked looks on his family. He nearly laughed until he saw that Yuzu had fainted at the exclamation. "Yuzu" Ichigo said softly as he shook her to try and wake Yuzu from the shock. 'Please be alright I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you' Zazuki thought until he breathed a sigh of relief when Yuzu mumbled "…a…are….you telling the truth….Zazuki". Zazuki couldn' help but laugh at the question as the Kurosaki's looked on with looks of confusion while Isshin still sits in the chair sipping his coffee. Having noticed this Ichigo and Karin yell at Isshin "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS". Isshin puts down his coffee calmly much to the shock of Ichigo and Karin, and he replies "of course I knew about this I mean he is my son of course and your brother". "THEN WHY ARE WE JUST FINDING ABOUT THIS NOW DAD". "Wait dad you mean you never told them about what you actually are and about me" Zazuki said hurt 'is he embarrassed about me or something' Zazuki thought until Isshin responds with "well I had them wipe my memories I only recently regained my memories". "Wait how recently" Ichigo asks. Isshin tries his best to hide his smirk when he saw his son's face when he said "the day Rukia gave you her Shinigami powers". "THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO" Ichigo responded angrily. "Wait dad what is a Shinigami?" Yuzu asked 'shit she doesn't know anything this is going to be difficult' Zazuki swore to himself, and with that question they quickly began to explain to Yuzu what a Shinigami was.

After the half hour of explaining to Yuzu what a Shinigami is she still didn't believe it. "Is this some kind of trick am I on Punk'd or something" Yuzu said accusingly. Everyone else shook their heads. 'there has to be a way to convince Yuzu about us' Zazuki thought deeply, and then it came to him. "Hey Ichigo can Yuzu see spirits" Zazuki asked and Yuzu replied with "you can ask me and yes I can see them". "What then why don't you believe us" Zazuki thought and she responded with "ghosts are one thing Shinigami are something unbelievable". 'all right I'm done I'm just going to have to show her that I'm not lying' Zazuki thought. Zazuki smiled "So you don't believe us well I'm just going to have to show you" he said this as he popped out of his Gigai. "Zazuki are you all right" Yuzu screamed as she ran towards the lifeless Gigai. "Um.. Yuzu I'm up here" Zazuki said and Yuzu falls back in shock "you really weren't lying". Zazuki laughs and says "Of course not little sis, but now that we got that done with now it's time for my story" Everyone leans in closely to listen to Zazuki's story except for Isshin who went back to drinking his coffee.

"Well the story starts off with our father Isshin Kurosaki, a man of high status who fell in love with a mortal women" Zazuki starts until he is interrupted by Ichigo "What our pathetic dad was a man of high status" as he scoffed. "Actually he still is, and he is of the highest status he is the current King of Soul Society" Zazuki said calmly. When he said this everyone's jaws dropped when they heard this little tidbit of information…

**A/N: I know I'm a jackass for leaving off here but I sure do love a cliff hanger if you haven't noticed this about my writing style but alas you'll have to wait until tomorrow when the next chapter will be published. Also here is your quote of the chapter**  
** "The reason why most people fail is because they trade what they want most for what they want at the moment"**


	6. Chapter 6:Continuing the Conversation

**A/N: Hey guys here it is the rest of the conversation so let's get it cracking.**  
** Also I DO NOT OWN Bleach however this fan fiction and created character I created on my own**

_"Actually he still is, and he is of the highest status he is the current King of Soul Society" Zazuki said calmly. When he said this everyone's jaws dropped when they heard this little tidbit of information…_

"What my pathetic Dad is the king of Soul Society" Ichigo said while laughing until he saw the look of deadly seriousness from his brother Zazuki. Zazuki scowls as he says "Do you really think this is something I would lie about, I mean I haven't lied to you yet". As Zazuki said this all of the laughter stopped and they quieted down and listened to the rest of the story. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Zazuki said as he glared at Ichigo "the king of Soul Society had fallen in love with our mother and soon they had two children". "Those two children being us right" Ichigo said. 'is he really this dumb' Zazuki thought and said sarcastically "thank you captain obvious". "However being the Shinigami that our father is one of the kids was born a Shinigami, this obviously being me" Zazuki said and Rukia replied with "don't Shinigami children grow much slower than human children". Zazuki replies with "That's usually the case however for some reason I have grown at a normal rate thus far, but I have started to slow so maybe it was just for puberty". Zazuki takes a breath and then says "However with me being born a Shinigami I was forced to live in the Royal Dimension until I hit adulthood". "It must have been terrible for you without Mom and Dad" Yuzu said with tears in her eyes. "Actually it wasn't that bad but I wasn't alone I had my best friend Daisuke and when Mom died she came to the Royal Dimension" Zazuki said "So your saying Mom is waiting for us" Ichigo asked. Zazuki smirked and said "Yes she actually gave me a message for you all and it says 'I love you all and I am watching over you all' Ichigo she also said 'Ichigo don't blame yourself for my death it isn't you fault'". After hearing this Ichigo breaks into silent tears but nobody comments on this, but Rukia wraps a comforting arm around him. Zazuki wait's a moment for Ichigo to compose himself until he continued. "Anyways I trained my entire life along with Daisuke who became my Royal Protector and my best friend". Zazuki takes a moment to compose himself after talking about his best friend and says "I trained in everything I am proficient with my Zanpaktou, I am able to control my reiatsu, but I am terrible at combat kidou and I'm alright at healing Kidou". Ichigo replies with "Alright my ass Rukia would be dead if it weren't for you". Zazuki replies with "I just used a basic healing spell then poured in some of my own spiritual pressure into her and it worked". "Before you go any further Zazuki do you mind telling us more about your fighting style" Rukia asked, to which Zazuki responded with "Of course I will, first off Ichigo you are much stronger than me" to which Ichigo smirked. "However I am much faster than you and can control my reiatsu" Zazuki stated which wiped the smile of Ichigo's face as it was replaced by his trademark scowl. "As for attacks all I can use in Shikai is my own version of Getsuga Tenshou and normal Zanpaktou attacks". "How is it different than my own" Ichigo asks. "Well to make up for my lack of strength against you, it is condensed which make it faster and it spins in mid-air which causes for a better cutting effect" Zazuki replies. "Do you mind showing us your Zanpaktou" Rukia asks. "Yes" Zazuki replies as he pulls out his sealed Zanpaktou and says the incantation to release it "slay them quickly Usteganz". The silver short blade pops out and the Kurosaki look at it's regalness. "As you see Ichigo it is much smaller than yours, but that's because I prefer speed over power, and before you make any snide comments it's the only thing smaller than yours" Zazuki explains. To this Isshin laughs while the rest of the Kurosaki just sit their contemplating what he just said, and they decided to say nothing. "Also I have my Bankai which is just like yours" Zazuki says as he readies himself to go into Bankai "Bankai….Tensa Usteganz". After Zazuki's power dies down they get a good look at his Bankai, First off his Bankai is exactly the opposite of Ichigo's; it is pure white except for the red on the handle with a chain hanging off of the end of the blade. Also his outfit changed; he has no upper robes which leaves a good look at his highly formed abs to which Rukia looks and thinks 'he may not be as large as Ichigo but he looks just as strong and even more toned'. Also his lower robes are pure white leading down to his sandals which gives off his entire figure. Zazuki continues his explanation with "Oh I also can use this". Which causes Rukia to gasp and Ichigo to jump in front of her in protection as Zazuki pulls down his Hollow mask…

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter and this time I don't think I put to much of a cliff hanger for you guys but since I got this chapter done so early on I may be able to give you guys another one today but don't hold me to it okay. And if your wondering I write the chapter then immediately publish it to fan fiction so that's why I say don't hold me to it. Also don't forget to leave me some reviews I have only gotten one so far and it was to tell me to upload more which I have. And thanks for the 400 views and here is your quote of the chapter**  
** "I don't talk shit I just say facts"-Drake**


	7. Chapter 7:Finishing the conversation

**A/N: I promise this time that we will be out of this conversation and move towards the main conflict.**  
** I DO NOT OWN Bleach but the OC and story I did make on my own**

_Zazuki continues his explanation with "Oh I also can use this". Which causes Rukia to gasp and Ichigo to jump in front of her in protection as Zazuki pulls down his Hollow mask…_

Ichigo takes a moment to take in Zazuki's Hollow mask; it is unlike any he has seen before, it is blood-red except of the two white stripes on either side of his face. Unlike Zazuki's outward appearance which makes you feel calm and exudes an aura of comfort, when he has his mask out it makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up and make you fear for your life.

'Nothing has ever made me fear like this before what is it' Ichigo thought

Zazuki replied with a hollow edge like he just read his thoughts with "So you feel it the fear? That is one of the powers of mine while I am tapping into my Vaizard powers"

"So you are a Vaizard as well" Ichigo responded with a bit of an edge "Why did you release it you could of hurt someone"

"First obviously I am a Vaizard I mean all of the Royal family is" Zazuki said then he stated "And for me hurting someone that is only if you haven't trained to completion".

"Wait are you telling me that they didn't tell me about you why would they do that" Ichigo asked

"well I told them not to because I wanted to tell you about me myself, but anyways now that I have told you about my fighting can I finish my story and why I came here besides the fact of seeing the rest of my family" Zazuki replied.

"Be our guest but I suggest you turn down your power so Yuzu and Karin can stand" Ichigo said calmly.

'Damn I didn't even realize they couldn't stand how foolish they are still human even if they are blood' Zazuki thought as he saw for the first time that Yuzu and Karin had been forced down by his immense reiatsu, and Zazuki reseals his Zanpaktou so they could stand back up. "Well where was I with my story before I got side-tracked" Zazuki mused "Oh right, Well Daisuke and I became best friends and were walking dawn the street when this group who are discontent with our rule called the Anarchists attacked us by setting off a bomb".

This earned a gasp from the Kurosaki's including Isshin who had been silent up to this point. "There were at least twenty that day they first attacked Daisuke while I was still recovering from the blast. But when I reoriented myself I went to save my best friend; I killed five of them in quick succession but this caused Daisuke to lose concentration and their leader struck him down" Zazuki said through clenched teeth and fists he hated the sight of this memory.

After hearing this Yuzu ran over to Zazuki and gave him a hug and said with teary eyes "That must have been so hard on you but we will always be there for you" she said as she looked to the rest of the room who nodded in agreement.

'How did I ever get this lucky so that I could have a family like this' Zazuki thought as he hugged Yuzu back and said quietly "thank you". Zazuki takes a moment to recompose himself and Rukia asked him "So what happened afterwards that couldn't be the end".

"Your right that isn't the end after I heard Daisuke scream I saw the man and exploded, I was still in control but just barely as my hollow power surged exponentially ready to kill him, but it was not to be since the bastard ran away and said he would see me again" Zazuki said taking a moment for the what he said to register with the rest of them until Ichigo said "So your after revenge".

This earned a smirk from Zazuki who said "Damn straight, but even without Daisuke's death the Anarchists need to be stopped before they throw both Soul Society and the World of the Living into chaos so it just happens to work out for me, and anyways who are you to lecture me on revenge aren't you the person who broke into Soul Society and would have killed anyone who tried to talk you down it may have been to save Rukia but it is akin to what I'm doing here".

This pissed Ichigo off who yelled "Don't compare my situation with yours and the only reason you came here was so you could get us to exact your revenge".

"No I got a tip saying that they moved their base here and I came here to investigate, and I wanted to see my family and your friends. Also since your related to me they will be targeted so I came to warn you if you didn't come and help" Zazuki replied. At the mere thought of his friends being hurt Ichigo instantly agrees and asks "where is this base so we can get this over with".

Zazuki laughs half heartily and runs his hand through his hair as he says "you see that's the problem I don't know so until then we will just have to train and wait until they attack". This makes Ichigo even madder if that was even possible at this point "you mean that we are at their complete mercy and can't launch a preemptive strike and hit the bastards where they live".

"Pretty much but it means that we can get your Vaizard powers to where they need to be, Rukia may be able to attain Bankai, and your friends may be able to get their skills up as well" Zazuki replied. "This pisses me off but we can't do anything about it" Ichigo said sullenly.

"Hey in the meantime we should go see your friends to introduce them to me and tell them about our situation so we can get started as soon as possible" Zazuki suggested to which Rukia and Ichigo nodded. As Zazuki, Rukia, and Ichigo turned to leave Yuzu asked with teary eyes "are you going to be gone long I just met you Zazuki and your already leaving". Taking notice of her tears Zazuki pulls her into a hug and says "don't worry we will be back but we need to get stronger so we can protect you and Karin so we will have to leave but I promise that I will back cause I want to get to know you and Karin a lot better". When Zazuki said this al Yuzu could do was hug him tighter until she let him go and say good bye as they walked out of the door and went towards the inevitable danger that would be awaiting them.

"Master it seems that Zazuki Kurosaki has made contact with his brother and they are going off to train what would you have us do" the low ranking Anarchist said as he regarded the man he believed should be the King. Said man just exuded an aura of evil as he put down his glass of wine and said to himself "So you finally have went for help in our little game" then he told his lacky "give them one month of training and then we will activate step two of our plan". "Yes Sir" the lacky said as he saluted his master and left the room. 'I can't wait to see how much you have improved since the day I killed your best friend Zazuki Kurosaki'…

**A/N: See I told you that we would get out of that conversation. Next time Ichigo will introduce Zazuki to his friends and Zazuki will meet his love interest so please R/R and here is your quote of the chapter **  
**"It doesn't matter if you get knocked down, what matters is if you have the guts to keep getting up"-Vince Lombardi**


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting the team

**A/N: Hey guys I've had a little bit of writers block and that's the reason I haven't updated the last couple of days but thankfully that's done and here is the next chapter. Also thanks for almost having 700 views.**  
**Also I DON'T OWN Bleach but the OC and Story I came up with myself**

_When Zazuki said this all Yuzu could do was hug him tighter until she let him go and say good bye as they walked out of the door and went towards the inevitable danger that would be awaiting them._

Zazuki takes in the bright blue sky over Karakura town while taking in a deep breath. 'This is nice I finally get to meet Ichigo's friends, I'll have to thank them for helping out Ichigo' Zazuki thought as the three of them were walking down the street in complete silence.

That is until Rukia finally got tired of the silence and asked Zazuki "What is the Royal Dimension like Zazuki".

A very normal question but with Zazuki's feelings he responded a little bitterly "it's nice but they never let me out not even when the Anarchists started growing even more bold, Until yesterday I have never been out of the Royal Dimension".

"Oh…So Zazuki do you have many friends over there" Rukia said. When Rukia asked this Zazuki laughed and said "Not really everyone there seems like they only like me because I'm the Prince, so Daisuke is the only real friend I have ever had, but I hope that we can be friends and the same goes for the rest of Ichigo's friends". This was the first time Rukia has seen a genuine smile on the face of Zazuki not the fake ones he put on earlier but a true smile, but it only lasted a moment before he put back on a look of indifference.

'He is so much like Ichigo he hides his true feelings behind a mask, I wonder what it would take to get him flustered' Rukia thought to herself as the three were walking towards the park where the group decided to meet up. Then it finally came to her she knew exactly what to ask to get him flustered and asked "Soooooooo…Zazuki have you ever had a girlfriend?" she said this while wearing a little smirk.

Zazuki's cheeks turn a little pinkish as he heard this. 'YES I knew that this would get him flustered' Rukia thought to herself in delight, but it took less than a moment for Zazuki to recompose himself and say "I've never had a real relationship I mean I've been on dates with several girls since I'm the Prince and they all want to arrange me to marry, but the only way I would consent to them setting me up was if I got final say on my wife".

"Why would they try to set you up" Rukia asked innocently and waited for Zazuki's reply.

To this Zazuki said "I've never really dated I've always been focused on training and I don't want to marry someone who only wants to marry me because of me being a Prince so please don't mention my royalty to anyone". Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded to his request as they held hands and entered the park.

As the three of them walked in to the open park they saw the group talking amongst themselves. Zazuki's eyes open wide as he sees them for the first time and looks at Sado and thinks to himself 'Holy Shit he's huge'.

He then looks over to Orihime and sees the busty redhead and her lighthearted attitude 'she seems nice but she isn't quite my type'. His eyes open when he sees Uryu Ishida 'what the hell is a Quincy doing here don't they hate us Shinigami'.

He then locks eyes with Tatsuki and gasps 'wow' was all he could think 'she is beautiful'.** 'Damn King she has such a rocking body'** Zazuki's Hollow pipes in and Zazuki gasps "Wow haven't heard from you in a while I was kind of enjoying it" he says to his Hollow.

**'Come on you know you missed me and I know you agree with me she is so much hotter than that big titted bimbo over there'** his Hollow replied.

"Hey that ain't no way to talk about someone we don't even know" Zazuki scolded.

**'just saying King we both would rather fuck that tiny piece of ass than that big titted ho over there'** his Hollow says as he shuts up much to Zazuki's pleasure.

Having noticed Zazuki going into a trance Rukia snaps her fingers in front of Zazuki's glazed over eyes and saying "Hey wake up" over and over. When she says this three times Zazuki finally snaps back to reality and says "Did I miss anything important".

Rukia replies with "No but you just seemed to space out for a second back there".

"Oh sorry about that my Hollow decided to talk with me for a moment" Zazuki says as he nervously rubs his hand against the back of his head.

"About what" Rukia asks Zazuki who thinks 'Damn it why does she always ask s many fucking questions' but instead says "nothing important'.

"Oh" Says as she realizes it was a dumb question until Ichigo says snidely "If he's anything like my Hollow it was something inappropriate".

'Damn it Ichigo why do you always make snide comments' Zazuki mentally swears at Ichigo. As if reading Zazuki's mind Ichigo laughs at him. "Whatever lets go talk to your friends Ichigo" Zazuki says impatiently.

After saying this they walk towards the group who gasps at Zazuki and says "Who the hell is this he looks just like you Ichigo" except for Sado whose eyes just open wide at the newcomer.

'Why can't people just put two and two together and gather that I am some how related to Ichigo' Zazuki sighs as he shakes his head. "Well guys looks like I have a twin brother" Ichigo says as he rubs the back of his head nervously. After hearing this Tatsuki punches Ichigo in the face.

After seeing Tatsuki punch Ichigo Zazuki's Hollows says **'Damn King she even has a temper she is so perfect I could just take her over to the bushes and fuck her lights out'**.

"Shut the fuck up we don't even know her yet" Zazuki says angrily to his Hollow who states **'Don't need to know her in order to fuck her'** and before Zazuki could chew out his Hollow he leaves.

Tatsuki didn't know what to think when she saw Zazuki first thing she thought was 'Damn he's cute' but she quickly scolded herself and thought to herself 'no I can't think like that he looks just like Ichigo and I don't think that about him'.

So she did the first thing that came to mind which was to punch Ichigo and scream at him "Why didn't you tell me you had a twin, We have been friends for so long and you didn't mention this before today".

Ichigo smirks and says snidely "I just found out yesterday and why would you care do you think he's cute". After hearing this Tatsuki blushes and stutters "n…No I was just shocked".

Ichigo sees through her lie and says "Sure" sarcastically while rolling his eyes, and because of this Zazuki says lowly to Rukia "remind me not to piss her off" to which she just nods her head. **'Damn King every minute she is looking hotter and hotter we love a women with an attitude'** Zazuki's Hollow says to him and Zazuki groans as he knows that his Hollow doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon and it would be a long day.

**A/N: Not quite who you guys expected huh but anyways that was today's chapter and again I'm sorry but I had some writers block. Also thanks to liizziieoh for the compliment I love hearing things from you guys so please R/R and here is the quote**  
** "What doesn't kill me will only make me stronger"**


	9. Chapter 9:Formal Inrtoductions

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the two day break but I had to because of St. Paddy's Day so here is some more fan fiction**  
** I DO NOT OWN Bleach but I do own the OC and Story**

_**'Damn King every minute she is looking hotter and hotter we love a women with an attitude'**__ Zazuki's Hollow says to him and Zazuki groans as he knows that his Hollow doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon and it would be a long day._

Looking down towards the two down on the ground fighting and yelling at each other Uryuu was getting aggravated so visible that a tick mark formed on his forehead and yelled "Will you two quit fighting it's getting us nowhere".

This didn't go over well with the two fighting who retorted "shut the hell up Ishida" and they continued fighting with each other and all Uryuu could do was sigh and look towards Rukia with a look that said 'get Ichigo to quit acting like a four year old'. Rukia obviously got the hint and cleared her throat several times to no avail due to Ichigo being so absorbed in his fight with Tatsuki about how she 'did not' find Zazuki cute.

Rukia not one who would take to being ignored cleared her throat one more time before she yelled at Ichigo "Ichigo your giving us all a head so shut the hell up or I'll kick your ass". At hearing the obviously pissed off voice of his girlfriend Ichigo wisely dropped the subject before he picked a fight that he knew he would lose no matter what.

Zazuki's Hollow found this to be absolutely hilarious** 'he is such a pussy whipped bitch'** after hearing this Zazuki groaned loudly 'why the hell can't you just stay quiet your giving me a headache.

After hearing the groan the group look towards Zazuki who is still cursing out his Hollow and the confusion is visible on their faces. That is until Ichigo said "he is probably talking to his Hollow again". To this the group tense up due to hearing this information the same thought going through each of their heads 'I hope he has control over his Hollow' as they remember the struggle that Ichigo had to go through to get some control over his Hollow powers. Ichigo seeing the frightened faces on his friends he quickly said "don't worry about Zazuki's Hollow it seems he has more control over it than I do" this comforted his friends who relaxed but only slightly.

After getting his Hollow to quiet down Zazuki started the introductions formally "Hello everyone the name's Zazuki Kurosaki and as you heard earlier I'm Ichigo's twin brother". Zazuki out of habit studied Ichigo's friend's reactions to see what they acted like.

Orihime was the first person to answer back "Hi Zazuki my name is Orihime Inoue" she said in her normally bubbly attitude. 'She seems extremely nice I hope this is how she always acts it would be a nice change of pace' Zazuki thought as he shook Orihime's hand.

The next person to reply was Uryuu who coldly said "I'm Uryuu Ishida" and didn't even offer out his hand towards Zazuki. 'Typical arrogant Quincy jackass but there must be something alright about him if Ichigo hangs out with him' Zazuki thought to himself as he turned towards Sado who simply said "I'm Sado" in his monotonous voice. 'He is the strong and silent type even though I would be able to take him in a fight I wouldn't want to pick a fight with him he would probably hurt me' Zazuki thought to himself.

He then turned towards Tatsuki who shyly put out her hand and blushed while saying softly "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa". Zazuki made a bold move by not shaking her hand and instead brought her hand to his lips as he placed a soft kiss on it while saying hello to Tatsuki. The group tensed up as they waited for the inevitable punch that would go towards Zazuki, but to their surprise one never went as Tatsuki just blushed deeper and giggled. This caused everyone's jaws to drop the tomboy not only didn't punch him for kissing her hand she also giggled Tatsuki never giggled. It took a moment but then Tatsuki realized that she just in fact giggled and so as not to ruin her reputation she quickly punched Zazuki square in the nose sending him flying back with a broken nose.

'What the hell just a second earlier she was blushing and giggling why did she punch me' Zazuki thought to himself rhetorically. However his Hollow decided that it was a great time to chime in with **'I didn't think it was possible King but she just got even hotter, God I love a women with some tenacity'**. Zazuki quickly swore at his Hollow as he reoriented himself after being hit. 'Damn she punches hard' he thought to himself and then it dawns on him 'that's her power she laces her attacks with her reiatsu to increase her damage output that's how she was able to break my nose with her punch'.

After thinking this Orihime ran quickly ran to his side and started healing him "Souten Kesshin I reject" she said as the healing barrier surrounded his broken nose. 'This explains why Ichigo keeps her around besides her happy demeanor I couldn't picture her being a fighter Zazuki thought to himself as he was being healed. Zazuki then looked towards Tatsuki who was still blushing but was straining to hold it back 'humph she obviously is interested but she hit me to keep up her image' Zazuki thought as he smirked at Tatsuki.

This caused Tatsuki's blush to deepen even further if it was even possible and all she could do was turn her back to him so she could try to recompose herself. **'King you better not fuck up this chance we have here because if you do I will never forgive you'** Zazuki's Hollow stated flatly. 'Well isn't this a surprise you actually care about something besides killing' Zazuki said to his Hollow. At hearing this Zazuki's Hollow stammered out **'of…of course not all I want to do is fuck her'** after saying this he quickly hid back in Zazuki's mindscape to avoid any more questions. After hearing no reply Zazuki thought his day couldn't get any better but then it did when he heard Usteganz laugh as he said 'I didn't think a Hollow could blush'. When he heard Usteganz say this a bout of uncontrollable laughter came over Zazuki while the others just looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: Well guys there was the chapter and again I'm sorry for not updating and here is your quote of the chapter **  
** "Bazinga"-Sheldon 'The Big Bang Theory'**


	10. Chapter 10:True Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys now before you yell at me for not updating I'll tell you why I haven't it is because I have decided that I'll update a new chapter as soon as I get 100 views. So that means if I get 100 views in one day you will get 2 chapters but you won't get a new chapter until I get 100 views. Also if you guys leave reviews or PM me I'll be inclined to update the story. Now that I have explained that here is your new chapter in the tale of Zazuki Kurosaki.**  
** Also I DO NOT OWN Bleach but I own the OC and Story**  
XXXXXXXXXXX

'Why is he laughing so uncontrollably' was the only thought that went through the group's mind when looking at the laughing form of Zazuki Kurosaki. "Zazuki what's wrong" a startled Orihime asked but to no avail as Zazuki had already fled to his mindscape to look at his Hollow himself.  
XXXXXXXXXXX

As Zazuki looks around his mindscape he feels more secure than anywhere else in either world. His mindscape is a large meadow with the smell of flowers in the air. A small stream can be heard in the background as you take in the surrounding area. Littering the border of the meadow are several small houses most of which Zazuki hasn't had the time to search through. Zazuki then makes his way to the middle of the meadow where a large dojo stands and enters. Inside he finds the white clad Usteganz with a large smirk on his face and sees his Hollow and his normally pure white face bright red with embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD SHIROSAKI" Zazuki screamed while laughing at his Hollow's embarrassment not believing that it was even possible for a Hollow to be embarrassed let alone blush.

A tick mark appears above Shirosaki's head who is visibly mad about his blatant embarrassment and at his King who so rudely threw it in his face. That is until he thought of the perfect way to get back at the King. **"Shut up King you know you want her under you writhing with pleasure while screaming at us to fuck her harder and digging her nails in our back as she climaxes on our rock hard cock"** Shirosaki so lewdly said.

No matter what Zazuki wanted to think his Hollow was right just thinking of Tatsuki like that his once soft flesh hardened immediately. Zazuki had never been as aroused like he been right then the pressure in his pants was so immense that it bordered being painful.

Zazuki tried to calm the thoughts that were going through his head at the moment, but it was to no avail as his Hollow noticed Zazuki's uncomfortable position. A sick smile spread across Shirosaki's face as he said **"You can't hide from it anymore King the evidence is right there in your pants. And before you ask I was looking the answer is no everything you feel me and the Old fart over here feel as well"**

Zazuki then looked to Usteganz who just nodded confirming what Shirosaki said to Zazuki. At hearing this Zazuki didn't know what to say except for "really you feel everything"

Hearing this made Usteganz slightly agitated as he said_ "yes Shirosaki and I feel everything you do as our souls are intertwined with yours. We feel everything from happiness and pleasure to pain and suffering that happens with you. That is why I was so pissed off at the constant rain that is until today."_

The comment confused Zazuki to no ends that is until he realized that it wasn't raining in his inner world. "How did I not notice that it wasn't raining is it because of her, but we haven't even talked" Zazuki asked.

The person to answer his question was not the one he wanted to because it was Shirosaki and his snide comments **"Of course it's her dumbass and it doesn't matter if we haven't talked to her nobody has ever turned us on like she does. Hell just thinking about screaming at the pleasure that we can give makes me as hard as a fucking rock"**

Again images of Tatsuki bouncing up and down on his hardened member run through his mind and he instantly becomes hard again. "Shut the fuck up asshole" Zazuki said as he fled his mindscape and returned to the real world.  
XXXXXXXX

As Zazuki started to become aware to his surroundings he instantly is met with another punch courtesy of one Tatsuki Arisawa who was blushing madly and at the same time seemed totally pissed at Zazuki.

'what the hell did I do I was in my mindscape' Zazuki thought angrily as he rubbed his cheek. 'Fuck this is gonna bruise like a bitch' he thought as he looked at the rest of the group who had looks of shock on their face and were backing away slowly. This pissed off Zazuki to no end as he yelled "what the hell is going on one minute I'm in my mindscape and everything is fine, but when I come back I get punched and everyone is looking at me like the anti-christ".

Ichigo whose look of shock was replaced with a smirk as he said "well what did you do while in your mindscape"

After hearing this Zazuki tried but failed to suppress the blush that appeared on his face as he stammered out "n..n..nothing I was just talking with my Zanpaktou and had a conversation with my Hollow"

Ichigo retorted with "well what did you talk about with them" he said this while successfully suppressing the laugh that threatened to come out

'Shit he seems to know something I've got to think of a lie and fast' Zazuki thought and was unable to think of one so he just said "nothing we just talked" he hoped that it would cover him but alas it did not.

"Well it didn't sound like nothing when you were mumbling about how you wanted to hear Tatsuki.. Oh what was it that he said Rukia I can't seem to remember could you tell me again" Ichigo said playing with Zazuki who paled at what he was hearing as it seemed that they heard the entire embarrassing conversation he had with his Hollow.

Rukia who had decided to play along with Ichigo said "Oh but how could you forget it was so descriptive he said that he wanted to hear Tatsuki scream out his name in pleasure and dig her nails in his back"

The once pale face of Zazuki Kurosaki instantly turned bright red in both embarrassment and anger as he swore at his Hollow 'SHIROSAKI you fucking asshole you let them into our conversation you just ruined any chance I had with Tatsuki'

His Hollow only laughed at him while saying **"What do you mean now she knows how you really feel about her and she has to be thinking about how amazing it would feel to be bouncing up and down on your dick"**

'You obviously know nothing about women she is pissed just look at her she definably doesn't want to be with me now' Zazuki retorted but he never got an answer as he took another hit from Tatsuki

"You asshole I talk to you but all you do is ignore me now tell me what could possibly think that about me" Tatsuki screamed at Zazki demanding his full attention

Zazuki didn't even hesitate to answer her this time as he answered with "how couldn't I feel like that you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. Nobody has ever affected me like you do and I don't even really know you but I do know that you are able to stop the intolerable rain that has gone on in my inner world for the past three years and I would like to get to know you better so if you would please agree to going out on a date with me"

Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw Tatsuki walk towards Zazuki a plant a small kiss on his cheek and say "of course I'll go on a date with you how couldn't I after what you said I am able to do"

'YES' Zazuki screamed in his mind in elation that she actually said yes to his offer and he got a kiss for it to boot nothing could ruin the day he was having now. Shirosaki tried to make a snide comment but it fell to deaf ears as Zazuki's focus was only on Tatsuki.

"However" Tatsuki started and at hearing this Zazuki's mood fell a small bit "if it doesn't go well I'm going to knock your ass out" Tatsuki finished but his earned a laugh from Zazuki. Visibly agitated at this she said "is something funny do you really think I can't beat you"

Zazuki quickly realized the mistake he made as he saw Tatsuki crack her knuckles, but he was able to diffuse the situation by laughing out "no I fully believe that you could kick my ass any day of the week the reason I am laughing is that you think it could go any way but well"

Tatsuki responded with "you seem very confident" Ichigo tries to inject himself into the conversation but he is pulled back by Rukia who clasps her hand over his mouth.

Zazuki picks himself off the ground wiping the dirt of his pants and spits out some blood and replies with "of course I'm confident I have to be in order to survive"

"We'll see how the date goes" Tatsuki said confidently as she started to walk out of the park. After seeing this Rukia removes her hand from Ichigo's mouth and everyone took this as a sign that the meeting was in fact over for the day even thought nothing was accomplished except that Zazuki was going to go on a date with Tatsuki Arisawa.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
A/N: And that's all for this chapter guys and as I stated earlier after 100 views I'll update again unless I get some reviews or PM's telling me to update at the moment I'm at 812 views so when I get to 900 views I'll update so R/R to get the next chapter to be out quickly. Here is your quote of the chapter**  
** "You miss 100% of the shots you never take"-Wayne Gretzki**


	11. Chapter 11:Leaving the Park

**A/N: Hey guys now that I got 100 views here is your chapter and for your info the next chapter will be extra long due to it will be the chapter where will have 1000 views so thanks in advance**  
** Also I DO NOT OWN Bleach but I do own the OC and Story**  
XXXXX  
Zazuki was absolutely elated the day had gone much better than he ever expected it to go. He couldn't even hide it if he tried as he replaced his scowl with a smile of complete elation. This did not go unnoticed by Ichigo and Rukia who at every possible moment tried to pester him, but it didn't work as nothing at this moment could ruin his happiness or bother him.

"Zazuki would you quit daydreaming and reply to us" Ichigo asked annoyed at Zazuki's indifference

Zazuki who didn't even reply as he was off in his own fantasy world, and it wasn't his mindscape. He kept on telling himself he was so lucky that Tatsuki had agreed to go on a date with him.

**"Don't forget that I'm the reason for this. Without her hearing our conversation you would of pussied out like you always do. And I think I know how you could pay me back and that is if you fuck the Queen on this date"** Shirosaki told him even though Zazuki never wanted a reply.

"No if I didn't think on my feet she would have attacked us until we died, and we'll move at her pace and this is our first date so that has no chance of happening" Zazuki replied to his Hollow still slightly agitated that he let the others listen in to their conversation.

**"I see you don't deny her as your Queen, and how do you know she may horny as hell and want's your pathetic dick"** Shirosaki retorted

"you know it isn't pathetic and that's just dissing yourself since we have the same body" Zazuki said slightly

**"You know you never told her when our date will be and you don't know her cell number"** Shirosaki said diverting attention away from the painful burn courtesy of Zazuki

'How the hell could I have done something so dumb how am I going to talk to her' Zazuki swore to himself

Having noticed Zazuki go pale Ichigo and Rukia ask if Zazuki is alright. This was the first time since they exited the park that he didn't seem elated.

"I forget to ask Tatsuki her number and I didn't tell her when the date was going to be" Zazuki said hurriedly as he realized his mistake as he swore at himself yet again.

"Don't worry about that I have her number" Ichigo said which calmed Zazuki down for a moment before he realized another mistake he made.  
XXXXX  
'Oh my god I can't believe what I just did this is going to ruin my appearance' Tatsuki thought to herself even though she was beyond ecstatic that Zazuki asked her out. She was walking to her house with Orihime in tow. They were going to her house since she didn't want to see Zazuki at that moment because she may lose what little of her persona she has left.

Orihime couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at Tatsuki. Sure Zazuki wasn't Ichigo but he looked just like him and since Ichigo was going out with Rukia she hoped Zazuki would be with her. However fate seems to hate her as Ichigo was taken away before she could admit her feelings and the next best thing was gone as soon as it came. Even though she thought this she couldn't help but feel happy for Tatsuki since she finally found someone that she actually was interested in. She was thinking this as they walked up Tatsuki's stairs and got into her room.

The façade Tatsuki had put up about her being calm and collected dropped the moment the door to her room was closed and she was alone with Orihime. "oh Orihime I don't know what to do I have never felt this way why did I act like that that's not me" she said finally revealing how she felt.

Orihime was a little shocked at the complete 180 in Tatsuki's demeanor but she still replied simply with "you have a crush on him"

Even though all the information pointed towards that Tatsuki refused to admit it out loud so she didn't even respond. After a few minutes of silence Orihime took it as her queue to leave. The rest of the day went on like normal. That was until she went to lay down and she heard her cell phone ring and she said "Who is calling at this time of day I'm going to give them a piece of my mind".

"Hello Tatsuki…" the voice on the other end of the phone said

Tatsuki nearly dropped the phone when she heard Zazuki's voice and her heart was sent a flutter  
XXXXX  
When Zazuki, Ichigo, and Rukia entered the house they were instantly brought into a hug by Yuzu "I didn't think you would be back so quick" she said

Zazuki blushed slight when he said "things didn't go as previously planned" after saying this he rushed up the stairs to take a shower and to escape any further questioning from his younger sister

"you had better tell me everything later on with all of the juicy details" Yuzu said slyly to Rukia who just nodded. Who could have expected the soft spoken girl to be so into gossip like she was.

Zazuki felt like his face was 100 degrees as he ran up the stairs and grabbed a towel and went into the shower. As the hot water ran over him he started to think about Tatsuki and the date. He still wasn't sure about what to do an image of Tatsuki naked flashed through his head and he instantly became hard.

"SHIROSAKI what did I tell you about projecting your thoughts through my head you asshole" Zazuki screamed inwardly towards his Hollow

At hearing this Shirosaki laughed at his King and said **"Well you did say you didn't know what to do so I showed you what I would do"**. Zazuki swore at his Hollow and as he grew silent he said **"Oh you should probably do something about your boner before you go down there unless you want Rukia to see your tool"**. Zazuki then looked down at his arousal and decided to quickly rub one out before he got out of the shower and go down and eat dinner.

Zazuki was hoping that dinner would go on without any incident but that was just hopeful thinking because as soon as they started eating Ichigo mentioned Zazuki asking out Tatsuki. "OH MASAKI OUR OTHER SON HAS FOUND A GIRL AS WELL I CANNOT WAIT FOR ALL OF THE GRANDCHILDREN" Isshin exclaimed happily as he ran over to the poster of his late wife.

At hearing this Zazuki blushed madly out of embarrassment and anger his voice was full of malice and anger as he said calmly "Ichigo do you have a death wish or something" when he said this he let out some of his reiatsu.

Hearing Zazuki's anger and feeling his reiatsu Ichigo knew he made a major mistake when he mentioned Tatsuki, but it felt so good to make Zazuki so flustered. "What are you embarrassed or something maybe I'll tell Tatsuki about this" he said snidely

This was the wrong thing to say because as soon as he said that he was suddenly flying through a wall. 'Ow what the fuck I didn't even see him move and he packs a punch' Ichigo thought as he groaned in pain and put his hand to his head and felt blood dripping down.

Zazuki with Zanpaktou drawn and voice filled with anger told him "You don't know anything but if you tell her that I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU". At hearing this Ichigo knew he fucked up royally and quickly remedied the situation by saying "calm down I wont tell her in fact I'll tell you everything I know about her so you have an easier time on your date"

This is what saved his ass as Zazuki calmed down and they finished dinner without anymore incidents. After dinner Ichigo went into Zazuki's room to pay up and told him everything about Tatsuki that he knew. Zazuki muttered a small thanks to Ichigo since he was still pissed at him. He checked the clock and it read 8:00 and decided that it wouldn't be too late to call her. As soon as he dialed her number he instantly regretted it since he didn't know what to say so he decided to start off by saying "Hello Tatsuki.." as soon as he got though to her.  
XXXXX  
**A/N: And there's another chapter I know it's a little longer than normal but as soon as I started I couldn't stop writing and this is what happened so here is your quote of the chapter**  
** "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the judgement that something else is more important than fear"-Ambrose Redmoon**


	12. Chapter 12:Wet Dreams

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the 1000 views you guys are the best and just for that I'll give you guys an extra long chapter and I know I sound like I'm begging but please leave me a review because I'm self-conscious and I don't think the story is as good as it can be so leave a review telling me how you feel that the story can be improved.**  
**I DO NOT OWN Bleach but I DO OWN the OC and Story**  
XXXXX  
She nearly dropped the phone and swooned at hearing his voice she couldn't help but think about how good it would feel to do what Zazuki was mumbling about with his Hollow. At thinking about him like that she instantly felt a wetness between her legs. 'How is he able to affect so much with just his voice and I don't even know him' she thought to her self and sighed

"Um Tatsuki are you there?" Zazuki's voice asked her through the cell phone

Tatsuki immediately felt embarrassed at herself while she was fantasizing about Zazuki she completely forgot that Zazuki was on the phone so she collected herself as well as she could and replied "oh sorry about that Zazuki I spaced out for a moment but I'm here"

"I'm so sorry about calling you at this time I hope I didn't interrupt you or anything" Zazuki said sincerely

'Oh he is so cute he cares about me he knows exactly how to make me feel special' Tatsuki thought longingly and sighed lovingly she immediately squashed these feelings and said "Oh you didn't interrupt anything so what's up what did you call about"

"Umm..I called because we never set a time for a date so I was hoping to set it up" he said nervously

'Finally I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to call' Tatsuki thought to herself 'wait why do I feel like that we only agreed to go out on a date today' but she didn't say that what she said was "ohh..so when were you thinking we could I go out" and blushed madly

"I was thinking we could go out on Saturday if your free" Zazuki asked hopefully

Tatsuki responded immediately with "I'm free on Saturday so it will be fine" and she blushed at her eagerness

With elation so obviously evident in his voice Zazuki said "that's great I'll se you later then goodnight Tatsuki" and he hanged up

After she said goodnight she sighed lovingly at how Zazuki seemed so happy that she said yes 'I am so lucky he doesn't he doesn't know how much he affects me or I'll be in trouble' she thought.

However her happy moment was ruined when her mother entered her room and said "You are sooooo gonna tell me everything about his boy"

'Fuck she heard everything' Tatsuki swore to herself because she knew she was in for a long night of talking with her mother  
XXXXX  
As Zazuki hanged up the phone Ichigo and Rukia burst into his room and eagerly asked "so what did she say"

Zazuki smiled largely when he said "we are going out on Saturday"

At hearing this Ichigo and Rukia smiled and said "that's good for you two" after hearing this they said goodnight and left.

"We are going to watching this closely right this is going to be such juicy gossip" Rukia asked Ichigo slyly

"Hell yes I love being able to embarrass Tatsuki" Ichigo replied and smirked widely

Rukia smirked at him and said with slight evidence of lust in her voice "you know your so hot when your being evil like that"

Picking up on her signals Ichigo huskily said "oh you think so I can be even more evil if you want" before she could respond Ichigo plants a deep passionate kiss on Rukia's lips. She immediately opens her mouth allowing Ichigo's tongue to gain entrance. Their tongues briefly battle for dominance, but Rukia lets up knowing that it was a losing battle and allows Ichigo to explore her mouth. Ichigo doesn't break the kiss as her cupped her breast which elicit's a moan from her.

Zazuki knew what was going on right outside of his door and decides to get up and open his door. What he didn't realize was that Ichigo had pinned Rukia to the door and when Zazuki opened it they fell to his floor. Zazuki who was flabbergasted quickly said "can you two really not control yourselves to wait to play tonsil hockey until you get to your own room"

Rukia who immediately blushed when she saw Zazuki shot up, grabbed Ichigo and ran into their room without as much as a peep.

Zazuki laughed to himself at his little prank and shut his door then he laid back down and said to himself 'Tatsuki your in for a surprise tomorrow at school I can't wait to see your face'

'Why didn't you tell her your going to be in her class for the rest of the year' Shirosaki asked curiously

'well I want to surprise her and the others and I can't wait to see her face' Zazuki said

'Your becoming more and more evil you know that right King and you also know she is totally going to hit you for this right' Shirosaki told Zazuki

'it's so going to be worth it' Zazuki told him and cut off the conversation so he could go to sleep.  
XXXXX  
"Zazuki" Tatsuki said with lust filling her voice as she looked into the object of her affection. But she was quickly silenced by his soft but forceful lips. At the feeling of his lips she became so turned on that it hurt as moisture dripped from her aroused sex. Zazuki forces her mouth open with his tongue as he traces her lips with his tongue; their tongues battle for dominance they stay like that for several moments until Tatsuki gives in and allows Zazuki to explore her mouth.

The feeling of his warm tongue entering her mouth made her moan with pleasure and press her body against his and push him onto the bed. The sudden action allowed Tatsuki to gain dominance and she returned the deep kiss that Zazuki just gave her. This turned Zazuki on even more as he pressed his hips against hers

The feeling of his hardened manhood made her lose the rest of the control she had left and she moaned yet again. This moan allowed Zazuki to gain dominance again as he flipped her around as he continued to make out with his lover. Tatsuki then took off Zazuki's shirt and ran her hands over his highly defined muscles, and started tracing the scars that were scattered across his arms and chest causing Zazuki to let out an inaudible moan.

Zazuki then slipped of Tatsuki's nightgown granting him a view of her beautifully toned body and perky breasts. Zazuki continued to kiss her as he cupped her breasts and started kneading them as he made out with her. This causes her to continually moan into his mouth from pleasure. She then starts grinding her hips against his trying to alleviate how turned on she was.

Zazuki took this as a sign to turn things up as he started to work down from her mouth to her neck. He licks along her jaw line and leaves little nicks along her causing her to moan even more. He then worked down to her breasts leaving little kisses around them until he takes one of them into his mouth. The heat in the pit of Tatsuki's stomach increased even more when he took her breast into his mouth and all she could do was moan from the pleasure her lover was giving her. Zazuki then decides the kiss down her stomach until he reaches her belly button where he licks around and in which causes her to curl her toes and moan in pleasure.

He then reaches her most sensitive area as he takes in the view of her dripping folds, and gives her one long lick along her wet folds. Tatsuki didn't know how something could feel so good as Zazuki was licking her womanhood. Tatsuki ground her hips towards Zazuki's face as he entered a finger into her causing her to moan out louder.

Tatsuki started to feel the fire in her stomach grow even more unbearable as she desperately needed release. And that is just what she found after another couple of moments as she screamed "ZAAAZUUUKII" as she orgasmed from her lovers attentive and eager mouth. Zazuki then slurped out the love juice that had just came from his lover's moist folds.

All Tatsuki could do was pant as she came down from the high she just had from the violent orgasm she just had. Looking at how out of breath she was Zazuki let out a small chuckle. This doesn't go unnoticed by Tatsuki who decides to take off Zazuki's pants revealing his rock hard 7 and a half inch member which is oozing precum.

Tatsuki gasped at the size of his manhood and wondered how it was going to fit in her petite body. She then grasps his cock which he lets out moan from the intimate contact being initiated from Tatsuki. She grinned at how much she was affecting him from just one touch of her hands. She then starts to move her hand up and down his hard on when she remembered how good it felt to have his tongue on her, so she lowers her head down and licks off the precum off of his tip as she enjoyed the subtle salty taste of his essence.

She then starts working her head up and down his long shaft causing him to grip the sheets of his bed from the pleasure he was feeling from his lovers mouth. He then saw something that caused him to lose himself into her mouth. She looked up to him and smiled while she was working his shaft with her mouth. He spurt a good six or seven times into her mouth as her eyes widened at the size of her lover's load.

She swished her lover's seed around the inside of her mouth savoring the sweet yet salty flavor before she swallows all Zazuki's load.  
XXXXX  
Zazuki woke up to his alarm which read 5:30 he looks to his side, and obviously Tatsuki wasn't there. 'so it was just a dream' he thought to himself

**'But what a great dream it was King right'** Shirosaki stated plainly

'Shut the fuck up horse' Zazuki said to his Hollow since he was especially agitated since it was a Monday. He then reaches down to remove the sheets as he feels a sticky substance on them. He gasps and says softly "what the fuck I had a wet dream"

This causes Shirosaki to laugh uncontrollably at what he just noticed and said **'if just dreaming causes this you have to fuck her lights out just to see how it feels'**

Ignoring his Hollow's perverted comments he strips his sheets and puts them into a ball in the corner making a mental note to get home quick and do laundry before Yuzu can get her hands on them. He then grabs a towel and head to the bathroom to take a shower as he thinks 'your in for the surprise of your life at school today Tatsuki'  
XXXXX  
Tatsuki woke up sweating and instantly looked around and found she was in fact in her own room. She then noticed how wet her sheets were as she blushes at the hot and steamy dream she just had. 'it felt so realistic though' she thought to herself as she got up and started stripping the sheets as it finally hit her that she had a wet dream about someone she just met the day prior.

After shaming herself for feeling the way she did about Zazuki when she didn't know him she hurried to take a shower and get dressed for school not knowing the surprise she was in for when she arrived at school.  
XXXXX  
The walk to school was uneventful for Ichigo and Rukia as they walked in an understandable silence since they both hated Mondays with a passion. Ichigo was especially agitated since Rukia wasn't in the mood for sex since they got caught by Zazuki. As they walked through the hallways of Karakura High a familiar voice screamed out 'IIICHIIIGOOO"

Ichigo just sticks out his arm and clotheslines Keigo for being the annoying person he is, and says "shut the hell up Keigo you know how much I hate Mondays"

He then leaves without as much as another word as they walk into the classroom where the rest of his friends were sitting in silence since it was a group consensus that they hated Mondays. He then sat down as their teacher walks through the door and says "Well class today we are going to have a new student join our class for the final semester. You can come in now"

The groups jaws drop and eyes widen as a familiar figure walks though the door and says "Hello my name is Zazuki Kurosaki and I'm glad to make your acquaintance" he then looks towards Tatsuki and smirks earning him a blush from the girl. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY KUROSAKI" the rest of the class said as Zazuki groans as he thinks 'nobody can ever take a hint'

**A/N: That's it for the chapter guys thanks for the 1000 views don't forget to R/R and here's the quote of the chapter **  
**"In condoms they hand out High Schools"-My retarded little brother**


	13. Chapter 13:First Battle

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter in my story and I just want to clear up a few mistakes I have made. First off I should have stated this is an alternate timeline where this is during the break between the first arrancar attacks and the Winter War, so Aizen is still around and plotting. Now that I realized that they agreed way too quickly to help Zazuki but I AM NOT going to re-write the story so your going to have to deal with it. Also I was thinking about adopting a story which seems to be abandoned it is a Rosario + Vampire and Bleach crossover so I will put a poll up on my profile and will accept any and all reviews and PM's about your feelings on this.**  
**I DO NOT OWN Bleach but I do own the OC and Story**  
XXXXX  
The look of shock on everyone's face pissed Zazuki off more than he could even fathom 'why the hell are they shocked I look just like him so by logic I would have to be related to him' he thought

Zazuki started looking around the room and all of the female of the class were looking at him with hearts in their eyes or straight out lust with the exceptions of Rukia and Tatsuki. 'he is so dreamy and mysterious I wonder why we never knew about him' was what went through most of the girls minds.

Zazuki groaned yet again as his Hollow noticed the girls reaction to Zazuki **'King we could so rule this school and have a huge harem'**

Zazuki thought it best to just tune out his Hollow since he wasn't in the mood for their normal back and forth bickering. All of his focus was on Tatsuki whose face had the faintest sign of a blush mixed with shock at seeing him.

This didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the class who looked towards Tatsuki with hate and discontent. Obviously this was the worst thing they could do since this just pissed off Tatsuki who turned around and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT"

Zazuki chuckled at their reaction as Tatsuki then looked towards him again this time she seemed to compose herself and scowled at him. 'God this is this why I am so dangerously attracted to her if I am then I should get my mind checked' he thought

**'come on King you know we need someone like her we would get so bored if she was normal since we're far from it'** Shirosaki said trying to goad Zazuki into fight

But this went unheard as Zazuki just tuned him out like the last time Shirosaki who is obviously pissed off at being ignored snorts out **'whatever King'** as he skulks back into his mindscape.

After a couple of seconds Mrs. Ochi spoke up "Zazuki if you would please take a seat" she said as she motioned towards a seat towards the back of the room between two of the unknown girls who were giving him lustrous looks. Zazuki started towards his new seat he looked towards Tatsuki, and as he passed her he lightly whispered into her ear "surprise". This caused her to blush at the feeling of his warm breath from embarrasment, but this is quickly replaced by anger at him for embarrassing her in front of everyone as she replies with " .dead. You hear me".

Her voice was as low as his was but was filled with more malice than if she yelled at him. 'Shit I made a mistake I AM FUCKED' he yelled inside of his mind which earned him a chuckle from his Hollow.

As he looked at his seat he noticed that his seat was in fact surrounded by several females who were still looking at him some even had a small amount of drool from their mouths. At seeing the new guy getting all of the attention from the girls a random guy in the class decided to say "Humph he can't be that special if he is related to the strawberry".

At hearing this guy insult him like that Zazuki decided that he would show him what he could while in his Gigai. He looked like a blur to the normal members of the class as he rushed towards the offending and swung with his fist. The kid looked like he was about to piss his pants as he saw not only Zazuki's fist in his fist before he could realize but also Ichigo's was there.

With a voice filled with malice Zazuki said "you ever insult me again I will not hesitate to kick your scrawny ass from here to kingdom-come"

"also if you call me strawberry again you will regret it" Ichigo said with just as much hate

Zazuki couldn't believe it was possible but the girls looked at him with even more lust some even swooned at his show of strength. 'Fuck this is just going to piss Tatsuki off and ruin my chance' Zazuki thought to himself

His thought turned out to be wrong as he looked towards Tatsuki who seemed to be just like the rest of them except she would look towards the girls with hate every couple of seconds.

Zazuki decided it best to just sit down and ignore the looks he was getting from the populous. Love and lust from the girls and hate with jealousy from the guys. Zazuki sighs as he sits down and fixes his gaze on the boards but is completely ignoring the lecture that is going on.

After about thirty minutes he notices a large reiatsu coming from the park. He turns towards the rest of the group who nod as they all get up and run out the classroom door. Mrs. Ochi screams out to the group "where are you guys going"

"THE BATHROOM" the group scream out in response  
'why do I even try anymore' the teacher thought to herself as she turned around and continued the lesson.  
XXXXX  
Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting on top of Orihime's house along with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and the two Squad Eleven members Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Everything was normal until his soul pager started ringing out he flipped it open and gasped. "What is it Captain" Rangiku asked

"Several strong signatures appeared in the park and if the readings are right they seem to be Gillian class or higher" he replied

At hearing this information the group take off after the strong Hollows to assist Ichigo and the gang not knowing who Zazuki was.  
XXXXX  
Arriving at the park out in their Shinigami forms were Ichigo, Rukia, and Zazuki while the rest of the group was there ready for the fight. They looked up and saw seven Menos Grandes along with at least seven different low level Hollows.

Zazuki was the first to talk "Rukia you take Sado, Tatsuki, and Uryuu and deal with the the low levels while me and Ichigo deal with these big ugly assholes"

The group accepted the orders without delay as Zazuki brought out his Shikai "slay them quickly Usteganz"

As he said the chant Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back readying himself for the battle with a deep scowl on his face. Zazuki with his silver short blade looked towards his twin and said "you better keep up Ichigo or they will all be dead before you get a chance to have some fun"

As he said this he shunpo'd towards the nearest Gillian and with one quick slash split the Hollow in half. Ichigo looked towards his brother with amazement at how easily he dispatched the strong Hollow he is brought out of his daze when he hears "if you don't hurry up I will kill them all before you can even attack"

This kicks him into gear as he bring up his sword and say **"Getsuga"**

He then brings down his Zanpaktuo as a large wave of blue reiatsu is unleashed towards the large Hollow who screams out as he dissipates and the phrase is completed **"Tensho"**

The rare smirk appears on his face as he says "brother you don't have to worry about me I won't miss out your not that fast"

Zazuki chuckled at his brother as one of the Gillians fired a Cero towards Zazuki who had his back turned. Tatsuki who was watching Zazuki the whole time admiring his grace and regality screamed out when she saw the cero being fired "ZAZUKI WATCH OUT"  
Zazuki doesn't even turn towards the Hollow's massive cero he just sticks his arm out and absorbs the cero. Everyone's jaws drop at the feat including the group who just arrived at the scene which was comprised of Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Who is that and how can he do that" was what Toshiro said as he noticed Zazuki who just ignored a cero of that caliber. The same look of shock was on all of the group members.

Zazuki slowly turns around as he pulls on his mask and his soul pressure increases exponentially and filled the humans and Quincy with fear that they couldn't explain. "Let me show you a real Cero you weakling" Zazuki said with a Hollow tone as he pointed out two fingers towards the large group of Gillians and a Cero of immense size appeared at the tips

In a low menacing tone Zazuki says "cero" as he fired off the red ball of power which attacked the entire groups of Menos at the same time. In less than five seconds five Gillians were reduced to nothing and looks of shock were on every group member's face as the dust subsided and Zazuki's figure was once again visible. Now Ichigo and Rukia knew that Zazuki wasn't kidding when he said he was the Prince to the entire Soul Society.

Zazuki pulled off his mask and the feeling of fear and sense that death was here was replaced with a warm feeling of protection. As he walked towards the group he scratched the back of his head and chuckled "guess I went a little overboard on that attack"

The group then looked towards where the Gillians once were and noticed the huge crater then back at Zazuki amazed that he was that powerful.

Hitsugaya then said "would you please explain who you are I can tell your related to Ichigo since you look just like him but how can you use a cero"

"Finally someone doesn't say 'how do you look just like Ichigo' and to answer your questions I am his twin brother Zazuki Kurosaki and obviously I am a Visored"

"Zazuki" Toshiro said as he quickly bent down on one knee and said "bow down you fools you are looking at the future Soul King" at hearing this the Shinigamis bent on one knee as Zazuki groaned 'fuck the secret is out' he thought

"get off of your knees I am not the King and it pisses me off" Zazuki said after hearing this everyone quickly gets up not wanting to anger their future King. Everyone looks towards Zazuki wanting an explanation at seeing their gaze he says "let's go back to our bodies then I'll explain everything" They walk out of the park calmly but on the inside Zazuki was freaking out 'fuck now I'll lose my chance with Tatsuki'.

However Tatsuki was giddy with joy and thinking 'I can't believe I am going out with someone as strong and royal as him'  
XXXXX  
**A/N: Well there it is so R/R and tell me what you think about me adopting a story so here is your quote of the chapter**  
** "I'm Batman"-every Batman movie ever**


	14. Chapter 14:Explaining the Situation

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait I know it's been a while but I just haven't had the urge to write lately I know it isn't an excuse but that's how it's been but here is the next chapter**  
**I DO NOT OWN Bleach but I do own the OC and story**  
XXXXX  
Walking down the street with the entire group sending him quick glances of shock was getting on Zazuki's nerves. He was close to snapping on them for looking at him like that. When Uryuu looked at him once again he snapped "What the Hell are you looking at it's pissing me off" he said this while grinding his teeth.

They gasped at the sudden outburst from the Prince not expecting him to react at their reaction to hearing he was a Prince. "How else would we react at hearing that Zazuki and for that much why did you hide this from us" Uryuu retoted

"I wanted to actually have friends who liked me without knowing I was the Price is that asking for too much" Zazuki said through clenched teeth

At hearing this the group took one step back and took what he said and thought about what to do. Tatsuki decided that she had heard enough and walked up to Zazuki and slapped him hard across the face hard. He took a couple of steps backs in response from the slap and rubbed the side of his face and screamed "What the hell was the for Tatsuki"

With the threat of tears Tatsuki said "that was for thinking so little of me by thinking I would only be with you for being the Prince of Soul Society"

Zazuki recoiled from hearing how she said that 'shit I fucked up' he then walked up to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Tatsuki's eyes went wide when she felt Zazuki's hard muscular arms around her. 'I feel so safe in his arms' she thought wistfully until she realized she was acting like the fan girls at school, so she pulled away and smacked him upside the head for embarrassing her in front of everyone.

'shit why does she continue to hit me like that' Zazuki thought to himself with his eyes wide from shock

**'I find it hilarious King'** his hollow piped up

'fuck you' Zazuki retorted

**'only if you buy me dinner first'** Shirosaki retorted vulgarly

Shaking his head trying to ignore his Hollow he hears Tatsuki scream "What the hell do you think your doing Zazuki"

"Um I think I gave you a hug" this comment earned him another smack upside the head while the rest of the group sweat dropped. Ichigo leans to Rukia and says "wow they are worse than married couples". "I know" the raven haired girl replied

"why the hell do you keep hitting me" Zazuki asked which earned him another slap

"because your being a dumbass quit acting like that and I won't hit you"

Uryuu then said "fighting isn't getting us anywhere" which was the wrong thing to say as Tatsuki then went and smacked him and screamed "don't tell me what to do"

Gripping the bridge of his nose and sighing Zazuki said "lets just get into our Gigais and start explaining everything"

This earned nods from the group as they walked over to the bushes where they left there bodies and got into them. "Alright Prince Zazuki would you please tell us what your doing here" Toshiro asked

This earned a grumble from said prince who states "you can drop the title Hitsugaya I hate it when people just associate me with my title"

"sorry Zazuki but would you please tell me why you are here"

"Well it started like this…" Zazuki started  
XXXXX  
"wow is the situation that bad" Toshiro asked after hearing Zazuki's story

"ya I know you have to deal with Aizen and the Arrancar but I have a feeling that they are somehow connected" said prince told the white haired captain

"We have to tell the Captain Commander about this new development"

"He already knows that I am here and the reason why so don't worry about it" Zazuki said with a smile until he said "that being said we need to get some training in or we are fucked when the Espada attack"

"So what are we going to do" Ichigo asked

"What we planned on since the very beginning Ichigo you will go with me to the Visoreds and train Rukia and Tatsuki you can come if you wish"  
The two girls instantly perked up knowing that they wouldn't be away from the two Kurosakis.

Zazuki then continued with "Chad you can go to Urahara and train with Renji while Uryuu you train wherever you wish just don't slack off"

Chad just grunted in agreement while Uryuu scoffed at Zazuki 'he really wants me to kill him doesn't he' Zazuki thought

**'please let me do that I've never killed a Quincy'** Shirosaki asked

'Usteganz can you get him to shut the fuck up for ten minutes'

**'my pleasure'** the Zanpaktou spirt said while cracking his knuckles and instantly quieted the Hollow

The peaceful silence was interrupted by Orihime asking "what about me Zazuki where do you want me to train"

Zazuki had to contemplate about what to do until it hit him "Rukia you will escort Orihime into the Soul Society and to Captain Unohana for training then come back"

"Alright" she responded and the two left the remaining members of the group. "now Hitsugaya you and Ikkaku both have Bankai so you two should spar to push each other"

"how the hell did you know I have Bankai" Ikkaku screamed

Zazuki smirked "I didn't I had a hunch but I know for sure know"

Ikkaku grumbled in anger that he was tricked while Zazuki turned to Rangiku and Yumichicka "you two should train in your inner worlds with your Zanpaktou spirits" the two nod their heads and leave in the opposite direction as Ikkaku and Toshiro.

"let's just wait for Rukia to return then we'll leave alright" Zazuki turned towards Ichigo and Tatsuki who both nodded  
XXXXX  
About an hour later Rukia returned from the Senkaimon and was greated with a hug from her lover.

"Alright lets go train" Zazuki said as the group starts to walk towards the Visoreds hideout until Zazuki interrupted them.

"I have a better way of getting there" he said as he snapped his fingers and a Garganta opened up and the group followed him through.

**A/N: Alright now here is a question do you want Zazuki to have a Harem because he is well liked by the ladies so review and tell me your answer R/R**  
**"These young guys are playing checkers. I'm out there playing chess" Kobe Bryant**


	15. Chapter 15:The Visoreds

**A/N: So nobody answered my question so I'm just going to make it just Tatsuki. Also my computer BSOD so I had to wait to get it fixed that's why this update is so late but now it should be good. Anyway this is where I put the disclaimer saying I don't own Bleach and whatnot.**  
XXXXX  
***Smack*** "Ow what the hell Hiyori"** *Smack***

"shut up Shinji" screamed Hiyori who was about smack Shinji with her patented flip-flop until they saw a Garganta opened up.

"Everybody get ready for a fight" Shinji yelled as the rest of the Visoreds readied for battle until they saw the occupants of said Garganta. Four figures popped out of the portal revealing Ichigo and company.

A laugh erupted from Zazuki "you should look at your faces"

Hiyori didn't like Zazuki's joke as she flew towards him and you could hear a resounding slap as she smacked him with her flip-flop barely phasing him as she yelled "hey dickhead that isn't funny you know arrancar are running around"

Just then Zazuki started to cough up massive amounts of blood as he dropped down to his hands and knees. "Zazuki are you all right" Tatsuki asked as she hurried towards his side she then turned her anger towards Hiyori "what the hell did you do to him"

Hiyori didn't respond she just looked at her flip-flop in surprise never before was she able to do this to Zazuki no matter how hard she hit him.

Tatsuki however just continued to yell at Hiyori with her anger rising each passing second and she was about to go over and punch the short blonde until she was interrupted from Zazuki who was barely able to get out "it's** *hacks up more blood***… not her fault"

"what" both Hiyori and Tatsuki say in unison

"I've used too much ***coughs up more blood*** of my Hollow powers you didn't think me absorbing *more blood is coughed up* that cero came without consequence" Zazuki managed to rasp out

He then fell onto his back from the pain he was experiencing which caused the group to rush to his aide. Ichigo picks him up and rushes towards Hachi and says "do what you can we can't let my brother die like this"

However he just hears a laugh from the man in his arms who says "he can't do anything I just need to rest for a few hours" Ichigo then sets the injured Kurosaki down and lets him get comfortable before he asks

"so how did you do that absorption thing"

"well quite simply I took the cero's power into me and used it to help fuel my own" this earns a nod from the orange haired Kurosaki and lets Zazuki continue "however I am not able to completely expel the cero so some of it is released inside me" this earns a gasp from the unknowing members of the group.

"how can you be so reckless" Tatsuki screamed holding herself from smacking him since he is hurt

"well I'm fine if I use it once and don't use any of my Hollow powers for a while but since I used that Garganta my body couldn't handle it since I wasn't using my mask"

"so your telling me you hurt yourself just for a joke and a bad one at that" Tatsuki asked venomously and a tick forming over her eye

"I thought it was hilarious" Zazuki said matter of factly

This comment sent Tatsuki over the edge as she rushed at the injured Kurosaki and punches him into the ground causing him to spit up even more blood as he is driven into the ground.

Tatsuki's eye twitches in annoyance as she looks down at the now even more injured Zazuki. After about two hours Zazuki was able to move again and looks and sees Ichigo training with Hiyori who is kicking his ass.

Zazuki turns to Shinji and asks "how long can he hold it"

"15 seconds" was the simple reply

Zazuki face-faults at the pathetic amount of time his brother can use his Visored powers for. He then asks another question "is his a maskless hollow like mine because if it is then your going about it the complete wrong way"

Now it was time for the Visoreds to face-fault at their own stupidity and find out just why his progress was so slow.

"Hey Hiyori stop" Zazuki screams and the fighting stops as Zazuki shunpo's towards the two and turns to Ichigo and simply asks "does your Hollow have a mask"

Ichigo perplexed at the question say "no" as he turns up his eyebrow

Zazuki just shakes his head and says "then you training like this will do nothing for you"

Ichigo's eyes go wide and screams "you mean all of the training I've been doing is worthless "

"not completely but don't worry I know the way to best train you"

"alright then lets get to it we don't have that much time you know"

"alright geesh just lighten up for once maybe you just need to get laid" Zazuki said while rolling his eyes

Ichigo just decided to ignore Zazuki's inappropriate comment as he was getting used to it and asked "well then how do we do it"

"first we need to materialize your Hollow. let's see if my hollow can help with that since you can't materialize your Zanpaktou. Everyone be reasy for a fight and Hachi set up at least another triple barrier Shirosaki wants to come out and play" Zazuki replied

'**yes it's been forever since you've let me out to have some fun**' Shirosaki said

Zazuki smirked and mentally nodded while he materialized Shirosaki which put everyone even more on guard to which Shirosaki scoffed as he walked towards Ichigo who tenses up at the killer intent of Zazuki's hollow

'his killer intent is even worse than Kenpatchi's' he thought

"**don't act like a little bitch your not even worth playing with it's your hollow I want to fight**" Shirosaki said as he tapped Ichigo on the forehead which caused Hichigo (Ichigo's hollow for those who are dumb) to pop out.  
XXXXX  
**A/N: again I'm sorry for the wait but I couldn't help it also if anyone wants to beta for me I would love it because I would like someone to see if there are any holes in my story which can be fixed from now on also leave a review it would make me really happy.**  
**"In order to be the man, you have to beat the man"-Ric Flair**


	16. UPDATE

hey guys im sorry for this update but I feel like this story isn't going the way and pace that I want so I am going to rewrite this along with my other fanfic so until I feel like I have what I want there won't be any writing ok. cya later guys

-Blacksilo


End file.
